


Кружка с надписью «Keep calm and love Colin Firth».

by Chlenik



Category: Actor RPF, Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- О, все началось с кружки, которую Колин мне подарил! Он напечатал на ней: «Keep calm and love Colin Firth».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружка с надписью «Keep calm and love Colin Firth».

Тэрон заказал себе в номер кофе и по привычке перелил его в кружку с надписью: «Keep calm and love Colin Firth». В ней даже самое отвратное пойло становилось вполне приемлемым к употреблению. И хотя напитки в отеле готовили сравнительно неплохие, Эджертон продолжал слепо следовать собственно сотворенной традиции. К тому же, касаться губами, насыщать жажду из кружки, которую Тэрону подарил сам Ферт, стало каким-то сакральным, мистическим актом, высшей формой поклонения, словно это действительно могло как-то помочь их сближению друг с другом.

И, видимо, помогло - вчерашняя ночь перевернула жизнь Эджертона с ног на голову. Колин позволил ему то, о чем парень мог только мечтать, лаская себя под одеялом или под струями теплого душа. 

Воспоминания прервала резкая мелодия телефонного звонка. Эджертон напрягся всем телом, он знал, что это менеджер – хочет сообщить, что машина уже прибыла и ожидает его у входа. По телу Тэрона прошла легкая дрожь, ведь интервью означало несколько часов бок о бок с Колином, теперь, когда в голове и сердце все перемешалось. Но делать было нечего, и, проведя пальцем по экрану мобильного, он ответил на звонок.

\- Окей, уже спускаюсь, спасибо.

Встряхнувшись, Тэрон влил в себя остатки кофе и подошел к зеркалу. Выглядел помятым, под глазами залегли тени, наверное от того, что он долго не мог уснуть после произошедшего в номере Колина, но в целом неплохо. Сколько раз он уже так стоял возле зеркала, оценивая каждый элемент своего внешнего вида: одежду, фигуру, прическу, лицо. Ему хотелось, чтобы Колин обращал на него внимание не только как на юное дарование, но и как на молодого мужчину. Как выяснилось вчера, не такая уж это и невозможная задача – соблазнить натурала.

Улыбнувшись дерзким мыслям, Тэрон огладил бедра, обтянутые в черные джинсы, и подмигнул отражению.

***

Колин Ферт медленно закрыл дверь номера Эджертона и повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Черт возьми, что это было? - Ферт возвышался над поникшим Тэроном как черная скала, закрывающая солнечный свет.

\- Колин, прости, я не нарочно, - ну как объяснить Ферту, что он просто потерял контроль над собой и, слабо соображая, пошел следом за ним в туалетную комнату?

\- Ты подумал, что случилось бы, если кто-то заметил бы нас? Если бы в кабинках были люди?

Тэрон поднял глаза, и от стыда к его щекам прилила кровь. Он почувствовал себя провинившимся школьником, которого честят по всем пунктам в кабинете директора. 

Впрочем, парень действительно был виноват, виноват в том, что не смог обуздать свое почти детское эгоистичное нетерпение.

Утром после короткого приветствия были 20 неловких минут в машине, во время которых ни он, ни Ферт не произнесли ни слова. И хотя парень все время ерзал на своем сидении, выдумывая наиболее удачное начало для беседы, воплотить мысли в реальный разговор у него не вышло. А потом началось решение организационных вопросов, подготовка и прочая рабочая суматоха, во время которой нельзя было даже подойти друг к другу. Только перед самым началом интервью подвернулся удачный случай, который Тэрон просто не мог упустить. Как щенок за хозяином, он прошмыгнул за Колином в туалетную комнату и прижался к нему сзади всем телом. Мужчина, не ожидавший подобного, вывернулся из объятий и отшагнул назад.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Ферт.

\- Всего один раз, Колин, пожалуйста, - Тэрон пошел в атаку: он двинулся вперед, буквально припирая мужчину к стенке. - Мне нужно знать.

Не давая Колину вставить свое возражение, Эджертон прижался к его губам, шумно дыша. Зажмурившись, он целовал его сомкнутый рот как в последний раз.

\- Ты с ума сошел! – Ферт оттолкнул парня от себя. – Возвращайся на площадку! Быстро!

От крика у Тэрона прояснилось в голове, он несколько секунд бездумно смотрел на разозленного Колина и затем открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Нервно кивнув, он выскочил за дверь и, отойдя на несколько метров, остановился, чтобы отдышаться, как будто он пробежал дистанцию.

…

\- Да что с тобой происходит? – щелчки пальцев возле лица грубо вернули Эджертона в настоящее время.

\- Колин, извини… я… я просто хотел поговорить и… - Тэрон усердно рассматривал собственные руки.

\- Ты эгоист. Думаешь, если что-то было вчера, ты имеешь право подвергать мою семейную жизнь и карьеру опасности только ради собственного удовольствия? – слова резали по живому, но молодой актер все же нашел в себе силы поднять глаза.

\- Прости, Колин, я не мог ждать. Все утро ты не обращал на меня никакого внимания. Мне просто нужен был ответ, - выдал Тэрон практически на одном дыхании. Его руки подрагивали от волнения, и, пытаясь скрыть это от Ферта, он сложил пальцы в замок.

Брови Колина поползли вверх – услышанное ему пришлось не по нраву, и, вздохнув, он, очевидно, решил высказать Эджертону все, что тот заслужил. Тэрон готов был стерпеть что угодно, лишь бы не видеть обычную маску снисходительности на его лице. 

Внутренне подобравшись, будто выставив защитный невидимый щит, Эджертон следил за движениями мужчины – Колин вышагивал по номеру, не теряя своей знаменитой прямой осанки, что-то говорил и повышенный тон его голоса не сулил ничего хорошего. Тэрон старался не вслушиваться, его сердце сжалось в маленький комочек, моля только о том, чтобы Ферт поскорее закончил эту словесную экзекуцию.

Моральная казнь Эджертона продолжалась, пока не раздался резкий звук разбитого стекла – жестикулируя, Колин не заметил подаренной им когда-то кружки, так неудачно попавшейся ему под руку. Одним неловким движением он смахнул реликвию Тэрона с края стола. Накренившись, она рассекла воздух и, преодолев расстояние до пола, разлетелась на множество осколков.

В комнате наступила опасная тишина – она гремела не хуже приближающегося поезда, и Тэрону показалось, что сейчас он привязан к путям и грядет неминуемое. Наверное, на его лице отразился весь спектр эмоций, потому что Колин сразу смягчился.

Тэрон поник как сорванный цветок, к глазам подступили предательские слезы, и он отвернулся, скрещивая руки на груди, желая скрыть это проявление слабости. Несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов помогли ему вернуть хоть толику спокойствия, хотя в горле по-прежнему стоял ком. От напряжения Эджертон резко дернулся, ощутив на своем плече тяжесть ладони Колина, и развернулся к мужчине лицом.

\- Я подарю тебе точно такую же, - спокойно сказал Ферт и улыбнулся. Не так, как на интервью, одними губами, а искренне, отчего в уголках его глаз сильнее очертились морщинки.

\- Хорошо, - выдавил из себя Тэрон и подался вперед – притяжение, возникшее между ними, невозможно было перебороть, единственным выходом было поддаться ему.

Сердце Эджертона пропустило несколько ударов, когда Колин провел ладонью по его щеке и остановился на затылке, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы. В следующий миг мир Тэрона сузился до тактильных ощущений. Прикосновения Ферта разбивали его и снова склеивали, заставляя сгорать и восставать из пепла, подобно фениксу. 

\- Теперь ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос? – хрипло спросил Колин. Звук его голоса слышался издалека, но он вернул Тэрона в реальность, заставляя открыть глаза.

Издав какой-то нечленораздельный звук вместо ожидаемого ответа, Эджертон осторожно прикоснулся к тонким губам напротив. 

Все закружилось и завертелось, как в одной из файтинг-сцен Kingsman. Руки Колина скользнули под белую рубашку Тэрона. Мужчине явно не хватало терпения – отдав себя на волю чувствам, он не желал сдерживаться, разрывая нити, крепящие пуговицы к ткани. 

Эджертон упал на кровать и ударился затылком обо что-то твердое. Он уже не различал реальности вокруг себя, и в следующий миг его отвлек извиняющийся поцелуй, который тут же заставил его забыть о резкой боли. 

Сплетаясь в объятии, они стали единым целым, горящим в агонии наслаждения. Тэрон слепо целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он ерзал под Фертом, закинув на него свои ноги, успевая сотню раз пожалеть о выборе настолько обтягивающих джинсов. Подставляя свою шею для поцелуев, Эджертон ласкал тело Колина руками, пальцами, как слепой, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждый миллиметр. 

И все же в ласках Колина прослеживалась некоторая неловкость, словно тот не был уверен в том, что делает все правильно. Вполне возможно, что это был его первый настоящий опыт с мужчиной. Эта мысль пришла Тэрону в голову, как только он увидел раскрасневшееся лицо своего божества.

\- Колин… - выдохнул парень, выворачиваясь и оказываясь сверху, как заправский наездник, - как же ты прекрасен.

Эджертон водил губами по твердому прессу, то и дело поднимая взгляд на мужчину. Тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь, не касаясь, позволяя Тэрону насытить свой голод. 

В этот раз Тэрон не спрашивал разрешения, ему было достаточно короткого взгляда на пылающее лицо Колина. Он опустил голову и обхватил губами головку его члена, услышав в ответ шумный выдох, который был для парня важнее любых зрительских оваций.

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а от собственного возбуждения Эджертон начинал сходить с ума. Из медленного темпа он переходил в грубоватый, отчего Колин все ближе подходил к разрядке. Тэрон почувствовал это и остановился, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд.

\- Колин, я хочу почувствовать тебя по-настоящему… - начал Тэрон и от слов, произнесенных вслух, покраснел еще сильнее, заканчивая почти шепотом, - я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.

Эджертон облизнул губы, пронаблюдав, как Ферт приподнялся и, стянув свою расстегнутую рубашку, вопреки всем ожиданиям, бросил ее прямо на пол. 

\- Тогда это лишнее, - с невинным выражением лица сказал Колин, касаясь ширинки на джинсах Тэрона.

 

Разорвав пластиковую упаковку презерватива, Эджертон медленно надел его Ферту, и когда тот поймал его за руку, притягивая к себе, Тэрону показалось, что это намного интимнее, чем все, что было до этого или только предстоит.

У Тэрона это был далеко не первый раз, но впервые он был так взволнован. Сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, когда, глядя в потемневшие глаза Колина, он начал садиться на его член. Ладони мужчины легли на его бедра, то оглаживая, то притягивая плотнее. 

В гостиничном номере слышалось тяжелое частое дыхание, перемежающееся с поцелуями, которые следовали друг за другом так скоро, что казалось, будто любовники просто не могли пережить разлуку своих губ.

Колин кончил первым, выдыхая в рот Эджертона какие-то слова, слышимые и понятные только ему одному. А Тэрон, вцепившись в его плечи, тут же последовал за ним, так ни разу и не коснувшись себя. Упав на Ферта сверху, он прижался ухом к его груди, слушая барабанную дробь сердца.

\- Останься со мной сегодня, - попросил Тэрон, как только он ощутил существование остального мира за пределами их объятий.

Колин долго не отвечал, но, наконец, его пальцы зарылись в короткие волосы на макушке Эджертона, и, обведя контур уха, он улыбнулся и устало выдохнул:

\- Хорошо.

***

Через несколько месяцев в заголовке The Daily Telegraph: «Колин Ферт разводится со своей женой и планирует узаконить отношения с молодым любовником! Эксклюзивное интервью Тэрона Эджертона!»

\- Мистер Эджертон, расскажите, с чего начались ваши отношения с Колином?

\- О, все началось с кружки, которую он мне подарил! Он напечатал на ней: «Keep calm and love Colin Firth».


End file.
